Professor Pardal
by Virgo Nyah
Summary: Um russo que morou no Japão, foi treinado por um Francês e mora na Grécia. Não tem como ele não ser um gênio.


**Titulo: **Professor Pardal¹

**Sumário: **Um russo que morou no Japão, foi treinado por um Francês e mora na Grécia. Não tem como ele não ser um gênio.

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence, como vocês sabem, pertence à Masami Kurumada e Cia.

**Nota da Autora: **Já estou avisando: fic altamente randômica. Não esperem nada de mais dela.

xxx XXX xxx

Era um dia altamente normal no Santuário. E, como todos os dias normais, estavam Shiryu e Hyoga na biblioteca da Casa de Aquário tentando fazer o dever de casa.

- Eu ainda não consigo entender esse alfabeto grego. – Shiryu disse, passando a borracha (de novo) no caderno – É muito complicado! As letras maiúsculas e minúsculas são tão diferentes! Eu tenho quer passar para a letra romana toda vez que quero ler alguma coisa! Desse jeito não dá!

Shiryu bateu _(sic) derrepentemente _a cabeça na mesa de madeira da biblioteca, fazendo um baque surdo, que ecoou por todo o cômodo (quase) vazio.

- Não é tão complicado assim, Shiryu. – Hyoga falou enquanto escrevia algo no caderno, em sua lapiseira branca com um cisne na ponta – É só associar as letras com o som e não com alguma outra letra que você conheça.

Shiryu levantou o olhar por detrás dos óculos de armação fina e perguntou:

- Vem cá, quantas línguas você sabe falar?

- Russo... Japonês... – o loiro parou um momento para pensar e completou – O Mestre Camus me ensinou francês durante o treinamento... E agora grego.

- VIU? EU SABIA!

Shiryu se levantou de súbito da cadeira, a derrubando, junto com o seu caderno, seus lápis e canetas, seus livros de grego, matemática avançada, física e literatura e ainda seu dicionário grego/chinês (que eu não entenderia patavina).

- Mas nem é tanta coisa, você fala chinês e eu não.

- Hyoga, você fala quatro línguas. Todas com o alfabeto diferente.

O russo deu um risinho sem graça e continuou a prestar atenção nos deveres, enquanto Shiryu juntava suas coisas para fazer o mesmo, com uma baita de uma carranca na cara.

Alguns minutos de silêncio depois, uma pessoa saltitante, feliz, que faz flores se desabrocharem por seu caminho, o sol se abrir, as nuvens se distanciarem, as pessoas ficarem mais alegres. Tamanha a felicidade dessa pessoa que quando ela sorri, constantemente, pequenas estrelas são visíveis ao redor.

Seu sorriso é cegante.

- Shun, o que faz por aqui?

Hyoga perguntou para a pessoa feliz que entrara pela porta.

Shun sorriu e disse docemente – Vim fazer meu dever de casa de literatura com vocês.

Hyoga e Shiryu fizeram imediatamente uma expressão de puro asco, movimentando todos os músculos da face em expressão de puro nojo. Shun era horrível em literatura.

Se a atmosfera tinha ficado toda _hufflepuff² _quando Shun adentrou pela sala, agora ela ficara pesada. Muito.

A atmosfera estava tão pesada que se você enchesse um balão com gás hélio, ele cairia no chão feito chumbo.

Ikki adentrou pela sala trazendo nuvens de chuva, escondendo o sol, matando as flores que Shun fez desabrochar pelo caminho, apagando as estrelas de sorriso perdidas. Chovia e trovejava.

- Lagartixa, vim pedir ajuda com o Shun para o dever de casa de literatura. Você e o Pato leem esse alfabeto doido melhor que eu.

A expressão de Hyoga se transformou em uma que um ganhador do Prêmio Nobel faria ao ganhar o de Física, sem merecer. O de Shiryu se transformou em pura... Cólera.

Com o perdão do trocadilho, a Cólera do Dragão.

- Ikki, sabe quantas línguas o nosso bailarino fala?

- Quantas, Lagartixa?

- Ikki, não fala assim do Shiryu – interrompeu Shun fazendo biquinho.

- Não tem problema, Shun – o chinês se voltou para o leonino e continuou – São Quatro. Russo, japonês, francês e grego. Quatro línguas e quatro alfabetos diferentes.

- Isso é verdade, Hyoga? – Andrômeda perguntou, recebendo um aceno positivo como resposta.

Sei que nessa narração não se encaixa emoticons, mas não há melhores para descrever as expressões dos garotos:

Ikki fez essa cara: ò.O

Shun fez essa: O3O

Hyoga fez essa: ¬¬ *pro lado do Shiryu*

Shiryu fez essa: u.u

Se Seiya estivesse lá, muito provavelmente faria essa: :D

- Ôh Professor Pardal, vem cá; como você consegue?

- Tá falando comigo, Ikki? – o russo perguntou genuinamente confuso.

- É com você sim, patinho. Como você consegue?

- É o que eu estava falando com o Shiryu... É só associar com o som, não com outra letra que você conhece.

- Eu não entendo como os ocidentais conseguem ler juntando letra por letra... – Shun comentou baixinho, choroso. – As aulas de grego são um tormento!

Então Shun começou a chorar forte e saiu correndo, deixando um arco-íris para trás.

Tão de repente como entrou.

Esbarrando no alfacinha quando este saía, Seiya entrou com seu respectivo caderno, explicando o motivo de sua presença nem-tão-apreciada na Casa de Aquário:

- Vem cá, Shiryu, me ajuda no dever de literatura?

xxx XXX xxx

¹ Professor Pardal é o nome do pardal cientista de Duck Tales (Uh hú! São os caçadores de aventuras! Uh hú!). Sabem, o desenho do Tio Patinhas.

² Hufflepuff (acho que é escrito assim) é o nome de uma das quatro casas de Hogwarts (acho que é assim também, me corrijam caso eu estiver errada), em Harry Potter. Em português o nome é Lufa-Lufa. Eu prefiro em inglês. Eu nunca achei uma palavra que se encaixasse melhor para uma pessoa alegre e saltitante.

Eu avisei que era randômica.

Eu sempre quis escrever algo com o Hyoga e essa capacidade dele de falar quatro, QUATRO, línguas, todas com o alfabeto diferente.

Bem, pelo menos é o que o Kurumada dá a entender no anime, né? E, se não for, esse meu provável erro grotesco não mata ninguém...

Palinha do Seiya só no final, por que eu não gosto dele ;D


End file.
